A Failed Soldier
'''A Failed Soldier '''is the thirty-two episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Van Harden beat up, many CIA and FBI agents, who got injured as the CIA leader, Cage Workman battles him with his weapons, as he runs out, Van Harden defeated him, to lure the Corps here, to investigate it, as he goes to find the final key in Asia. Paul Decker and Matthew Collins check on the test of Corps training compared to last months, Doctor Oswald sees consistency, in the past few weeks. Samuel Ryan is busy in court, as he is part of the man, for the case as him being a lawyer. Matthew Collins sees the CIA and FBI have been down, including Cage Workman. He tells Matthew Collins and Nathan's team that it was the speed guy, as Nathan knew it was Van Harden. Corps will protect the CIA from him, as they check in the camera that he's going to Asia, as he said it to himself. As they come into Asia, Fung Lee and his ninjas got Yaling Shun outnumbered. Natalie is already spying on them, as she sees many ninjas chase and battle Yaling Shun. They fend off the ninjas and defeated many of them, as Natalie is happy to see Yaling Shun. Nathan locates Fung Lee in the secret temple. Natalie talks with Yaling Shun about her rise with her ninjas, as Nathan battle the rest of the ninjas, as they are captured expect Nathan. Fung Lee is about the torture and teach, Natalie's team a listen but Nathan comes with the ninjas and defeated Fung Lee and his ninja crew. Yaling Shun, Natalie and Ninjas take Fung Lee to prison. He and his team found the 4th key, as Van Harden battles them again. Nathan nearly defeated him, as he uses his Cybernetic abilities but Van Harden is faster and defeated his team, as Nathan is injured as Van Harden used his powers to shatter him. Harold and Boyce contact Nathan's sister and it's not looking good. Doctor Underwood heals Nathan, as she uses her aiding kit to make him better. She is not happy that Van Harden got away with the 4th key, as she worries that the generator with the key can power up, any day now. She looks up to the sky, as Van Harden needs the generators to links. As the disk keys are connected. Van Harden is ready when he feels like it. Episode Moments * Corps protect the FBI and CIA from Van Harden * Fung Lee is defeated by Nathan's team * Van Harden gets the 4th piece, as Nathan is injured by him by rocks Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Samuel Ryan * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Paul Decker * Matthew Collins * Corps * Yaling Shun * Yalling's Ninjas * CIA * FBI * Cage Workman Villain * Van Harden * Fung Lee * Fung Lee's Ninjas Links Trivia * CIA And FBI have been investigating other cases * Van Harden has more experienced than Nathan * Fung Lee is released from prison, after Gohrax's death * Yaling Shun began her army, to train them, with his master watching Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Quest For Parallel Arc